peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 June 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-06-16 ; Comments *A recording of the complete show is available. *John explains why Steve Lamacq sat in for him the previous Sunday. Sessions *Bis #2 recorded 4 June 1996. No known commercial release. *Terry Edwards And The Scapegoats #3 recorded 12 May 1996. Available on the Hux CD – Birth Of The Scapegoats . Tracklisting *Easy D: ‘Gimme Gimmie (12 inch – The North EP )’ Not On Label # *Gorky’s Zygotic Mynci: 'Lucy’s Hamper (10 inch - Ambler Gambler )’ Ankst *Terry Edwards And The Scapegoats: ‘I Like My Low-Life Low’ (Peel Session) *Bis: ‘Sweet Shop Avengerz’ (Peel Session) :(JP: "And of course Terry Edwards and Bis are now labelmates, both in the same programme - I think there should be a free lunch for me in that if nothing else. … Incidentally, later on in the session from Bis there's a song called 'We Love John Peel'. I don't think you should miss that.") *Black Star Liner: ‘Ottoman Empire Strikes Back (CD - Yemen Cutta Connection )’ EXP Recordings # *Man Or Astroman: ‘The Evil Sound Sounds of Planet Spectra (7 inch – The Sounds Of Tomorrow )’ Estrus Records *Philistines Jr.: ‘The Russians Burned My Uncle’s House Down (7 inch )’ Lissy’s Records *Soulbossa: ‘Sore Loser (7 inch )’ Dishy Recordings : (8:30 news) *Retsin: ‘Duck Out (LP – Egg Fusion )’ Simple Machines Records *Terry Edwards And The Scapegoats: ‘Boots Off’ (Peel Session) *Laser Boy: ‘Crazy Business (CD – Forget Nothing )’ Freek Records *Collective: ‘L.I.F.E. (12 inch )’ Back 2 Basics # *Bis: ‘Antiseptic Poetry’ (Peel Session) *Bis: ‘We Love John Peel’ (Peel Session) :(JP: "Re-book these people, whoever they are, and do it now. … I'm all in favour of that kind of thing I must say. The more of it the better, say I.") *June of 44: ‘Lusitania (LP – Tropics And Meridians )’ Quarterstick Records : (An emotional John explains why Steve Lamacq sat in for him last Sunday. as his wife Sheila a.k.a The Pig had suffered a brain haemorrhage. John describes the previous week as the most ‘terrifying, ghastly and awful event of his entire life.’) *Dub Specialists: 'Dub Slide (LP - Dub to Dub Beat To Beat Volume Two )’ Crispy Music # *Steve Bicknell: ‘Untitled (2x12 - Lost Recordings #1 - Why? + For Whom? )’ Cosmic Records # *Terry Edwards And The Scapegoats: ‘Sick Through Drink’ (Peel Session) *Hubcap: ‘Moss Worth Embossing (Various Artists CD – Ground Rule Double )’ Actionboy 300 Records *Bis: ‘Keroleen’ (Peel Session) *Code: 'Elastik Kick' (12 inch ) PROXI # *Terry Edwards And The Scapegoats: ‘Cover Versions’ (Peel Session) *Tiger(2): ‘Where’s The Love? (7 inch – Shining In The Wood )’ Fierce Panda : (9:30 news) *Chicane: ‘Just Not Sorry (7 inch )’ Human Condition *Bis: ‘Rebel Soul’ (Peel Session) *DJ Hixxy & Lady Trixxy : ‘One Spliff (12 inch )’ Mental Platinum # *Terry Edwards And The Scapegoats: ‘Sex Machine’ (Peel Session) *Trigger Quintet: ‘Slept For Seven Days (Various Artists CD – Ground Rule Double )’ Actionboy 300 Records *Mississippi Mud Steppers: ‘Jackson Stomp (Various Artists CD - Early American Black Music Scene Before The Blues Vol. 1 )’ Yazoo *Hardfloor:’Beavis At Bat (CD – Home Run )’ Harthouse # : (JP:...‘and then on next Sunday no programme, ‘cause it’s Sex Pistols night. There’s a kind of savage irony in that, which I won’t bother to outline for you.’) *Tyrannosaurus Rex: ‘Juniper Suction (Compilation CD - A BBC History )’ Band of Joy : (JP: ‘I’ve taken 30 seconds of your programme Andy. It wasn’t worth it was it?’) : Tracks marked # on File 2 and @ on File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-06-16 *2) dat_111.mp3 *3) dat_112.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:21:14 *2) 04:05:33 (from 03:26:11) *3) 03:56:00 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) 3) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) 3) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes